


Sparring Practice

by Katlen



Series: Main Event [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/pseuds/Katlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse nudges Grace awake one brisk fall morning at 'Home Plate'.</p><p>takes place maybe 2 months after their wedding mentioned at the end of 'Winner Take All' and its epilogue</p><p>(Short One Shot Fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring Practice

 

Danse rolled over, more asleep than awake, and curled his naked body around Grace's smaller form. He smiled at the tiny sound she made as she scooted back tighter against him and he dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

Grace's apartment in Diamond City had become their favorite home when they were in the field. They made it their base of operations mostly because it had established security and privacy.

“Are you awake, beautiful?” he whispered, his lips still resting against her skin and curved into a faint smile.

“No, and neither are you if you've got plans on using that monstrosity poking the back of my thigh,” she grumbled at him.

Danse laughed, a deep rich sound that Grace was quickly becoming used to. It had caused more than one person on board the Prydwen to stop and stare when they heard it. Arthur Maxson among them. Having known each other for years he had certainly heard his best friend laugh before, but not quite like that. It was an deep rumbling sound of happiness.

Grace could pull off sounding gruff at him, but they both knew it was the hollowest of words. Even now she rolled over to face him, burrowing into the cleft of his neck and nipping lightly on a particularly sensitive spot she knew.

Danse wrapped his arms around her, still chuckling and rolled on his back, pulling her body over his. She straddled his hips, rocking and squirming just enough to make him groan before she shifted to allow him to slide smoothly into her.

Danse sighed softly, content, his hips flexing upward.

“Easy, big guy,” Grace purred at him, “Just lay still for me.”

A slight frown creased his forehead until she started to move.

“Just lay back and enjoy,” she grinned sleepily.

He smiled up at her, reaching up to cup her full breasts in his hands.

He sat up, cupping her face and kissing her passionately.

When the kiss broke, he reached down to palm her round bottom and began to lift her, sliding her up and down on his cock.

For whatever reason this position had a powerful effect on both of them and it wasn't long before Danse was getting close to the edge.

“Gracie.” he gasped raggedly, “I love you.”

“Oh!..God!... I love you too, honey,” she moaned before crying out sharply as her body clutched his in a tight grip. Danse peaked with her, arching his hips upward as much as he could.

Almost immediately he pulled her back down to him, even as his chest still heaved, holding her tight.

“Good God, woman...” he groaned with a smile.

“Uh-uh... I didn't start this,” she objected immediately.

“I know, that's what I'm saying. You need to start waking up earlier, so you can start this earlier.” he said in his 'Paladin' Danse voice.

“Just for that, I get the shower first,” Grace said, leaping off the bed and running for the bathroom.

Danse raised his head up to watch her streak by.

“Leave me some hot water!” He yelled loudly.

“I make no promises,” she called back, turning on the water and hoping in quickly.

“Then move over sweet cheeks, you're getting some company!” He bellowed as he leaped from the bed, stark naked in the cool air and ran to join her in the shower.

 


End file.
